Hunters of Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The hunter exam is upon us! Where everyone comes to either die or become a legend. Be they man, woman, brown, black or...crippled kid ridding a talking pony? Say what? DipperXWendyXPacificaXTwilight


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Gon Freecss, Kurapika Kurta, and Leorio Paradinight stand proudly on the bow of the Kaijinmaru as it docked at Dolle Harbor and their fist step to becoming HUNTERS...

But who cares about that? You've heard there story a thousand times. Let's skip toward where this little tale diverges...

...FF...

The Captain points at a lone Pine tree-

Whoops! Too soon!

...FF...

"I hear none of the 'express' buses made it to Zaban at all!"

"So it was a trap! Well, weeded out a bunch of stupid rookies. That's for sure."

A panicky Leorio is quick to run after his friends after hearing this-

Nope! That ain't it! But getting there!

...FF...

"Hey peps! What's shaking?"

Shouted Bill Cipher and his Nen beast Mable Pi-

STOP! WE WENT TOO FAR! WE GOTTA GO BACK!

...REW...

"TIME FOR THE MIND-BOGGLING TWO CHOICE QUIZ!"

...PAUSE...

There we go! Okay, were good. Enjoy!

...PLAY...

Before they can take the Quizzing ladies quiz-

"Mind if I play through?" The three look to see a fellow Hunter applicant named Matthew. "Sorry kid, I overheard your talk with your sailor friend." He admitted with a chuckle.

Gon quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?" Leorio sighed, " He means your chat with the captain, idiot."

"You shouldn't say that about your friend!" Everyone turned around, and could only gape at what came around the corner.

It was a ridiculously adorable purple unicorn with a cat-like face...who also had a 12 year old boy with no legs ridding her back.

"Did...a six year old girl's coloring book come to life?" Asked Leoiro baffled. Kurapika, simply looked at the boy with interest.

"HI! My name is Twilight Sparkle! And this is my friend Dipper Pines! What's all of your names?" Asks the pony with eager excitement.

Dipper sighed, "Twilight, we've been over this. Most of the other applicants will probably just want to kill us rather then- "I'll be your friend!" Shouts Gon as he shakes her hoof eagerly, causing Dipper to nearly face fault.

Dipper sighed, "Okay, never mind-

The Quizzing lady coughed to regain everyone's attention, Matthew asked to go first. Everyone else allows him to see what kind of test it is.

_"Heh, fools. I'll set traps ahead to kill you." _Thinks Matthew to himself.

The Quizzing lady begins: " Here is your question Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover." "Which will you save? H-How is this even a quiz?" Exclaimed Leorio annoyed.

"The answer is 1." Said Matthews simply. "Oh? Why do you say that?" Asked the lady neutrally. "Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover." Matthews says nobly...all the while thinking, "Well, actually it would be my lover...but she doesn't need to know that." He thinks evilly.

Twilight frowns, "Well...I guess, that's technically true...but it still seems wrong..." Dipper says nothing, he's busy regarding the Quizzing lady curiously.

The lady nods, "Very well, you may pass." "What?! Just like that!?" Exclaimed Leorio enraged. Matthews chuckles. "What? You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Adios." He says cockily as he walks don the path the lady indicated.

"Hey, now! That's all bull! How was that the right answer? We're supposed to give the answer the old lady wants? And that's considered correct? Forget you! I won't put up with this sham. I'll find a different route." Exclaimed Leorio as he begins to storm off-

"It's too late. Refuse to take the quiz, and you're disqualified." Shouted the Quizzing Lady after him.

Leorio storms back even more annoyed, "Th-That's just ridiculous! Different people would expect different answers! There is no right answer!"

Dipper silently agrees with him, but stays silent as he knew helping him would only mean MORE competition for him and Twilight, so he needed to-

"I agree with Leorio!" Exclaimed Twilight suddenly, causing Dipper to groan. "The whole premise of this quiz is highly subjective! I can't in good conscious call either of the answers right! Not to mention it ignores NUMEROUS factors both internal and external such as-

Suddenly Twilight and Kurapika's eye's widen, but before they can say anything-

"ENOUGH! NO MORE STALLING! ANYMORE SOUNDS ASIDE FROM THE ANSWERS WILL BE GROUNDS FOR IMMEDIATE DISQUALIFICATION FROM THE EXAM!" Shouts the Quizzing lady quickly.

Twilight frowns, but quickly causes her horn to glow in a series of covert flashes, Dipper sees this, nods and discretely gestures toward Kurapika, Twilight nods and they both watch as the next Quiz is given.

The quizzing lady sees this, but says nothing and continues. "Here is your question: Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?"

The woman counts down while Kurapika stops Leorio from attacking the lady.

"Don't stop me, Kurapika! I won't be satisfied until I've taught this hag a lesson!" "Calm down, Leorio!" "How am I supposed to calm down? You'll waste our correct response." "Correct response? We gave the right answer. Silence was the correct response." "Silence? Correct Response? What do you mean, There is no right answer!"

"Precisely. This quiz had no right answer. However, we could only state In other words, we weren't meant to respond at all. Silence was the only response."

"OH! Wow, that is clever!" Exclaims Twilight amazed.

"But what about that other guy?" Asks Leorio "They never said he gave the right answer." Explained Kurspika, "She only said, "You may pass. " In other words, this path is the wrong path. Am I right?" The lady nodded. "Precisely. As both you and the pony clearly heard, that path leads to deadly magic beasts." WHAT!? HE DIED!? I JUST THOUGHT I JUST HEARD BEASTS IN HIS DIRECTION!" Exclaimed Twilight horrified. "

The correct path is over here." The Lady points to a new way that has suddenly appeared, ignoring Twilight. "This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours, and you'll reach the top." "Oh, so that's what this was about", Said Leorio with a nod. "Seriously, are we just going to ignore the fact that someone just DIED!?" Exclaimed Twilight while Dipper tries to keep her calm as she hyperventilates.

"A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree. They serve as Navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe that they will guide you to the exam site. Also, here's a sugar cube my dear." The lady gives Twilight a special sugar cube that calms her down immensely.

Leorio gives an apologetic bow, "Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness." The lady smirks, "Don't be. I don't mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you." Leiro blinks confused, "Huh?" "Do your best to become a good Hunter." Finishes the woman simply.

"Twilight...do you want to go back to Gravity Falls? I won't lie, death is a HUGE part of the exam..and life in general around here. So if you- NO! I won't abandon you Dipper! You didn't abandon me during the...unpleasantness, and I refuse to do so now!"

Suddenly, Gon. Who'd been in deep thought for awhile, suddenly spoke up: "It's no use. I can't think of an answer."

"You were still trying to find an answer?" Asked Leorio, "You can stop now." "Huh? Why?" "The quiz is over." "I know. But But you know What if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person What should I do then? It wouldn't be right to choose just one. But one day, I might have to make that choice."

Everyone just looked at him stunned...

"Oh my Celestia..your right! What if that happens to my friends! WHAT IF THAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!?" Twilight Begins to panic and hyperventilate again.

Dipper groaned as he tried to calm her, "Dang it Gon! I just got her calm!"

Gon gets a sheepish look on his face, "Sorry."

But the lady just looks on at Gon, long after they leave. "That's right, my boy. That was the true purpose of this test. You must be prepared to face the worst possible scenarios Because harsh reality strikes without warning. You must be prepared for the day your paths diverge..." She thinks to herself quietly...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
